What do you want with me?
by Trollestia
Summary: A small country pony moves to Ponyville looking for a new life. What she doesn't know is that Slenderpony is coming for her, and that she will have to face her past. (I've re-done the original one; this is the new version. I don't own anything copyrighted )


What do you want with me?

Walking into Ponyville made me feel fresh. Like I had never stepped a hoof in the evil place I'd lived before, Dual Spires. For a small country town, it had messed up my entire life. Ever since I was a filly I had been stalked and tormented by a pony. But the pony doing it to me was unknown. I had never found out its name or anything. My parents and friends kept telling me that I had "made it all up" or that "I was going crazy." But whoever it was, it was very real. It would stare at me in the darkness of my own room, or follow me and attempt to abduct me. This happened multiple times. But being in Ponyville gave me reassurance that the pony would never find me. My mom gave me enough money to move here. "Why, hello there, ma'am!" said an official looking mare. "I'm Mayor Mare." She said. "And your name is...?" the Mayor asked. "Oh my name is Sleepyhead." I replied quietly. Mayor Mare told me that she was glad that I was now in Ponyville. I backed away, trying to get out of a conversation. Then I hit another pony. She said sorry to me and said her name was Cherry Blossom. Ms. Blossom looked at my bags.

"Need any help there young mare?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my bags and told me to follow. I politely said good-bye to the Mayor and trotted over to Cherry Blossom. While walking I noticed her Cutiemark. It was beautiful; it had what looked like a tree with pink leaves on it. I complimented Cherry Blossom and then asked her where we were heading. "Well my cabin near the woods!" she cheerfully explained. After some time we got to her cabin. It was also beautiful. There were pink trees all around her house. "I guess this is why she has that tree as her Cutiemark." I mumbled.

I walked into the cabin and she dropped my bags in front of me. Your new room is upstairs, and I'll get dinner cooking!" she exclaimed. I trudged upstairs into my room. I took a bath to wash my dirty hooves and got into my bathrobe. Right when I started packing, Cherry Blossom told me dinner was ready. She had made a five-star meal. Being hungry at the time, I ate it up in one bite. She then gave me a cupcake. The whole meal was delicious! I climbed into bed and tried to sleep. But for some reason I couldn't. A chill ran down my spine. I threw the covers over my head. I took a peek in my room out of curiosity. Right then I knew who my stalker was. In my room was Slenderpony.

I tried to look him in the eyes; but he had none. In fact, he had no face. His face was like a blank piece of paper. Somehow it felt like he was looking at me, staring deeper into my soul with every beat of my heart. Before I could scream he rushed over to me and covered my mouth with one of his long arms. I could not look up at him, for he was too tall. He felt cold and rigid. He shuddered as my tears fell onto the part of his arm that was uncovered. I squirmed and managed to let out a somewhat loud scream. But I was already out the open window on the ground with him holding me by the time Cherry Blossom got to my bedroom. I started to sob as he took me into the thick woods. He rocked me gently; and I was greatly surprised by that. In the back of my mind I felt safe with him. I soon fell asleep in his arms. The only other thing I remembered that night was him putting me on a pile of warm blankets.

The next morning I woke up with his head towards me. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or looking at me. But then he got up and walked towards a pantry. I realized that I was in a little lodge. It was quite small but warm and cozy. The Slenderpony brought over a cup of tea. He handed it to me and moved his lower part of his face. It looked like he was smiling at me. He then gestured me to come over to where he was standing. As I was walking over I noticed he had some pictures of me and a few notes about me. _I thought that he'd have more things about me._ I then heard a noise. Slender was pulling down what seemed to be like a large poster. On it was lots of information and more pictures. A closer look told me that he was tracking to track down someone. But it wasn't me. He then picked up a hoof and tapped at another page. I read it more quickly than the others. He was trying to track down _my _stalker! I gasped and backed away from the board. How could this be?!

For years I knew that I had a stalker, and last night I thought for sure it was Slenderpony! But this changed everything. He was on MY side. Apparently my real stalker was Scootaloo. Her nickname was "The Chicken" because she is so small. But even though she is tiny she always has an evil trick up her sleeves. She was obsessed with me; how I looked, acted everything. The reason I could never find out who was stalking me was because she was too short for me to see her! She had traveled everywhere trying to find me, making plans and gathering whatever she needed to get to me. Now Slenderpony was tracking her down. "What do you want with her?" I asked him. He shuffled through some papers and slid a paper towards me. I read it, and the contents were horrific. Scootaloo was planning to murder me! I looked at the bottom of the page and say a small note falling out. It was a love note addressed to me. I looked at him and he blushed. He had a crush on me! I ran up and hugged him. Then I knew we had to join forces to get Scootaloo.

He grabbed a gun and grenade and threw it to me. _I'm pretty sure I don't need this grenade... Oh well._ He also gave me a bulletproof vest and some face paint. By then it had already started to turn into night. I then put all of the equipment on, and glanced over at Slender. He was standing on the windowsill and the bright moonlight shimmered off of his tuxedo. I stared in awe, but then quickly went back to grabbing gear as I noticed he looked over his shoulder. He climbed off the window and opened the door. We had a chicken to catch! We stepped outside and the cold winter air gnawed at my face. Then we started to run. Not knowing where to go, I just trailed behind Slenderpony. After much walking we decided to set up a camp in a clearing. We sat by the fire and ate s'mores. Later that night I found out that he only had one sleeping bag. It wasn't awkward; it was more romantic than that, I guess.

We got into the sleeping bag and hugged each other for warmth. It was cold that night, after all. I laid my head on his chest and felt it go up and down with his gentle breathing. I feel asleep knowing that he would protect me. The next morning we had a small breakfast and then continued to run. While I was running I started to think about what happened to me in the past. Scootaloo has given me countless nightmares and loss of sleep. Even for her being a bit young, she was still a heartless person. She had no reason to hurt me or anyone else. This is why Slender and I had to take her down. I then came back to my senses and followed Slender to a small abandoned house to take a break. It looked like it had been neglected for years based on the damage that you could see. I wanted to check out the place, so I stepped inside.

There wasn't a lot to be found; just some old scraps of food and clothing here and there. Then in the corner of my eye I saw what looked to be like a cellar. I took out a pocket knife from my bag and broke open the heavily rusted lock. I threw it aside and lifted the hatch. Tons of dust and mildew shot up into the air. I covered my nose and eyes. When it all settled I went down. There was some wine and other alcohol on some shelves near a window. I looked at the dirt packed floor of the cellar. In the sunlight was a beautiful flower that I knew had healing properties. I picked it up and stashed it in my bag. I climbed out of the cellar and walked out of the house. Slenderpony was there sitting on a picnic blanket with some sandwiches. I happily sat down with him and munched on the much needed lunch. We packed everything away and continued to run towards where ever Scootaloo's house was.

Eventually we ended up at a small brick cottage. Slenderpony didn't say anything and kicked open door. Scootaloo was already by him in a second. He started to try to grab the handgun Scootaloo had in her hooves. I tried to get into the struggle but Slenderpony pushed me back to where it was safe. Scootaloo then took the gun and hit him on the back of his head. Slender fell to the grab with a loud thud. I screamed and cried out to Slender. Scootaloo had a murderous look in her eyes. She climbed on top of Slenderpony. I knew that she was going to shoot him in the heart. "No, don't shoot him!" I yelled. Right as she threw the trigger I grabbed my back and hit her in the arm. Her arm moved so that instead of shooting Slender in the heart, it only shot him in the chest. The force of the gun going off threw Scootaloo back onto the ground. I ran over to Slender and cried and cried. I knew in a short amount of time he would be taking his last breath. Then I remembered the flower! I ran to my bag and searched for the flower. I grabbed it and took a petal of it. I then rubbed it onto his wound. The petal sunk into his skin on top of the bullet wound. The wound then healed up!

Slenderpony had a nasty scar, but at least he was still alive! He gave me a weak "smile" and grabbed my arm. I carefully helped him stand up. I started to cry again as I hugged him. I could tell that he was shaking. _That was too close. What if I lost him?_ I thought. Scootaloo was already waking up from her fall. She stood up and started to run. Before she could get away, Slender grabbed her with one of his long arms. She screamed at us when we tied her up. I looked at him and knew that we were going to be more than just friends, after we put Scootaloo in jail.


End file.
